After A Thousand Years
by Starsights
Summary: After the release of Nightmare Moon, Princess Luna has come back to rule with her sister and raise the moon once more. But as the days come and go, trouble begins to rise. Friends betrayed each other and become enemies, trust has been destroyed, and a threat has been made against the two alicorns. Will Luna be able to survive? Or will she fail Equestria and her loved ones?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own My Little Pony. More chapters coming soon. Please enjoy!**

My sister Princess Celestia and I returned to Canterlot Castle after our visit to a village called Ponyville, I invited my sister to sit down and talk. My heart was beating rapidly as she approached the seat across from me but I managed to keep calm for a bit.

This was the first time Celestia and I will finally have a conversation since my banishment... After all these years I wonder if she's still the same kind sister I have loved with all my heart.

"So Luna... how are you faring?" she began.

"Fine... just fine..." I said with a petite smile. It felt odd to see her so grown up and taller than me, her pink cotton candy- like mane was now pastel coloured and her tiny, cute tiara was now an elegant display with matching shoes and a necklace. The slight grin on my face then suddenly faded; everything seemed so... misplaced. Last time I checked, the place where Ponyville stood was once a blossoming glade with flowers of every kind, and the sweetest animals you could meet lived there.

There are now fields where there were rivers and mountains where there should be evergreen forests. The language pattern was just so odd and informal, no 'thee's, 'thou's. Celestia wasn't even speaking in the Royal Canterlot Voice she had loved so much to use especially in court. She had once said it takes the boredom out of everypony in the throne room! I also loved to use it for the same reason.

But I knew Celestia caught my dissapointment when she also frowned. "Don't lie to me Lulu, you can trust me." she teased "I'm your big sister".

Lulu... I haven't heard that nickname in eons. Celestia knew I despised that wretched nickname she and Discord came up with when we were fillies. But... about trusting her honestly after the last thousand years? I'm not quite certain on.

Yes I have trust in her. But to be honest? She banished me for a thousand years! I don't think our bond would be repaired this quickly. After all, I had just reunited with her three hours ago with six mares who seem to now have power over the Elements of Harmony. This is confusing me... but I have to try and regain my loyalty and love for Celestia. I want it to be as if I was never banished, I want people to not fear sight of me in public. But most of all, I want to be a generous ruler like my sister.

"Look, Celestia... c-can I ask you something?" I asked anxiously.

"Of course!" Celestia piped with her signature smile.

But at the sight of it I hesitated immediately. It may seem like a walk in the park when I think about admitting everything to her, but doing it for real? Out of the question.

"I took notice of the rather 'informal' speech pattern during our visit to Ponyville today and I wanted to ask, what happened to it?" I babbled briefly

Celestia's face lit at my question. "Oh! I forgot to mention about that. You see Luna, as the years passed; many ponies have thought it was rather too formal to speak in the way of the Royal Canterlot Voice. So they made a few tweaks here and there at first; but as more generations arrived, the small changes have turned into a much bigger deal and the old ways have been forgotten along with history." she informed.

"Even the Canterlot Elites?"

Celestia nodded, "Even them, although they still have a fairly high- leveled vocabulary"

As I was about to make a remark about the Canterlot Elites being unreasonable foals a thousand years ago; a colt came in. He had a quill for a cutie mark and was wearing what seemed to me like our old royal advisor's uniform.

Celestia stood and walked to him then turned back to me. "Luna, I'd like you to meet our advisor; Sunrise Dew" she introduced as Sunrise bowed to me.

Oh Tia... why do you always get the advisors with "sun" in their names?

I remember the last advisor was named Moonheart. She was the first and last advisor that Celestia let me choose, maybe it was because I had always bothered her about almost all our advisors having sun- related names and no moon- related ones. But the main reason was maybe because less than a week before that, our last advisor Sunhaze Rage nearly plunged Equestria into a 70 year long war after angering the griffon ambassadors.

And I thought Celestia was _much_ smarter than to choose a pony with the word "rage" in it's name.

"Tis' a pleasure to meet thou Sunrise Dew" I greeted

"Glad to meet you, your highness. Now Lady Celestia, court awaits your presence"

"You go right ahead Sunrise, I'll follow you momentarily".

Sunrise nodded and strolled out of the room. Celestia turned back to me, "While I hold court, do you want to go outside and meet some ponies?" she suggested.

Well... I haven't been around Equestria in a millenium. But I'd much rather prefer being with my saviors; those six mares that saved me from Nightmare Moon. They seem to be quite a friendly bunch from what Celestia told me during our trip to Ponyville.

"Celestia, what are the names of those six mares who saved me?" I asked

"Those were the friends of my pupil, Twilight Sparkle. There was Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash" Celestia replied

Huh, my sister has a student? By the name of Twilight Sparkle? I think I've heard that name before from Starswirl the Bearded, he mentioned something about wanting to name one of his future grandchildren that name. And if this Twilight Sparkle has become Celestia's pupil, she must have an extraordinary talent with magic. It was the same with Starswirl, Celestia wanted him because he had a special gift.

"Do you think I could try to become friends with them Tia?"

Celestia smiled, "Of course Luna; you can visit my pupil in her home. It's that giant tree in the middle of Ponyville"

"The one that looks like a library?" I wondered.

"It _is_ a library Lulu!" she chuckled.

Oh Celestia how I wish you'd stop calling me Lulu...


	2. Chapter 2

I flew gleefully through the sky as my brain tried to remember where Ponyville was located. Celestia told me it was near Cloudsdale; a humungous cloud where the weather was managed. A millenium ago, Cloudsdale was only a cloud the size of an average home. There were only a few settler pegasi back then, Celestia had given them the cloud we once played on as fillies (I couldn't believe it still existed after all those years) with my approval.

Since I knew that we were now mature and grown up, I agreed. But... I kind of miss it now...

*CRASH*

I shook away from my memories as I realized I had collided into the city in the sky.

Cloudsdale was without a doubt, the most breathtaking city I have ever crashed into. There was a rainbow streams flowing out of the city to the ground below and buildings made out of clouds! There were gazebos, coliseums' and such fascinating architecure built everywhere. To be honest, this was much more of a grand city rather than Canterlot itself!

I looked down from the city and saw Ponyville. But the tree wasn't in the middle... it was west of town. Curse my low memory!

My wings dove to the tree below, speeding at first; but then gracefully landing with a soft thud. That was how Celestia did it a thousand years ago, I think...

As I landed, many ponies took notice and some shot me fearful glances. I ignored those and turned my attention to the ponies who were waving and smiling. I casually waved back with my own smile then walked up to the library of Twilight Sparkle.

But as I approached the door, I stopped. What would Twilight Sparkle think of me barging through her home like a deranged foal? After all, I had just met her a couple hours ago without even knowing her name until my sister informed me of it. I should of thought this through more thoroughly...

_Ugh! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ I thought as I banged my head with my hoof and began to pace back and forth.

But my pacing must've caused noise. The next thing I knew, I was face to face with Twilight Sparkle. She looked rather welcoming of my presence and I smiled at the sign of that. "Hello Princess Luna! How may I be of service?" she asked.

"**Hello Twilight Sparkle, We take it thy art our sister's pupil, are we right?**" I spoke.

My voice blew Twilight back a few inches and even ruined her perfectly straight mane. Why did I not remember Celestia's explanation about the form of speech?

"Yes Princess, I am indeed your sister's pupil" Twilight replied with a weak and forced smile.

I was on the verge of telling her Celestia sent me to say "Hi" to her but that would be lying! Oh Celestia why aren't you here when I need you the most?

"Do you mind if we can just chat for a bit Miss Sparkle? I'm interested on finding out more about Equestria today and since my sister did say you were quite knowledgeable I was wondering could you possibly... help me...?"

Twilight then grinned from ear to ear, "Sure Princess! I'd be glad to tell you more about modern Equestria! Please, do come in"

I stepped into Twilight's home. The bottom floor had shelves carved into the walls filled with books. I swear I have never seen so many magic books about Starswirl the Bearded in my entire life! Not even the Starswirl the Bearded wing in the Canterlot Archives has _this_ much. Twilight must certainly be quite interested in him and his works, I knew I certainly was.

"Oh Princess there is so much to explain I don't know where to even begin!" Twilight squealed excitingly; her eyes gleaming with

"Well, if you don't mind; I'd like to know where you got all these books about Starswirl the Bearded. He is so fascinating!"

Twilight's face lit with cheer and I could tell she was trying to avoid squealing like a filly just getting her cutie mark. It made me laugh by the slightest.

"Well I all got them from Princess Celestia, she gave them all to me when I was still studying in Canterlot." Twilight explained then blushed "she caught me taking a book out of her personal library one day and she said I could have all forty seven as long as I kept them in good shape"

"That's Celestia alright" I chuckled.

We laughed and chatted for a bit longer. I have learned so much from Twilight Sparkle about the ways of Equestria and a bit more about my sister. We had a lot in common to tell the truth, Twilight enjoyed stargazing, reading, and learning as much as I did and I promised to invite her to Canterlot Palace one time to stargaze with me.

Before we knew it, Celestia was already lowering the sun and raising the moon. I would've raised the moon myself but I'm still in such a weak state, it would take me a few weeks to get back to my responsibility of raising and lowering the moon.

My time limit was up, time to get home before Celestia sends out a search party to look for me all across Equestria.

"Goodbye Twilight! I'll send you messages when I can" I promised before flying off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Twilight's POV:

I waved goodbye to my newfound friend. Princess Luna knows so many fascinating facts about- well everything! Heck I didn't even know Starswirl the Bearded was Princess Celestia's pupil too until she told me. More ponies should start getting to know her better; because once Princess Luna leaves her shy state she becomes a Pinkie Pie and a Rainbow Dash in one!

I should've hung out more with Luna during her and Celestia's brief visit to Ponyville.

But... while I was talking to her about how I became Princess Celestia's student, I suddenly felt ill...

I know I didn't get any type of sickness before arriving here in Ponyville, I even went to a doctor before coming here to make sure everything was alright. For some reason, I felt nauseous, lightheaded, and even angry.

Why am I feeling this way? Did I forget to do something that I should've done? I should go to another doctor tomorrow just to make sure I'm okay, because this was getting peculiar... more peculiar than that surprise birthday party my parents set for me as a filly.

=End of Chapter 2=

**A/N: Weird how I always write short chapters O_O **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry if I am only writing a few chapters a time but I'm really busy this summer so please understand. I'll try to write more frequently. And I'll try to make the chapters longer.**

As I landed on the balcony of my sister's room, it was already 9 o' clock judging from the moon's position in the sky. Celestia _should_ be asleep by now and I would be the one awake and running the Night Court; well that was how it went a thousand years ago so to speak...

But my sister has had no mention of any Night Court whatsoever. That's a relief... I despised the court anyway, all the ponies there were so uptight and self-centered! In fact, all of them only speak one word to me before discussing matters on their own.

Such ruffians... I even told Celestia about the matter but even if she did have her own loathing towards them, she said it was a "required" group and that I must have to bear with it no matter how deplorable.

Speaking of which... Celestia's room was lit! I know someone especially like her can't manage to stay awake during the night, she's the Princess of the Sun for Equestria's sake! She and I both know well that our energy and magic decrease their strength dramatically depending on the hours we are awake or asleep. When I'm awake at day I am weak but strong at night , when she's awake at night, Celestia's no powerful than an average unicorn; it's as simple as THAT.

So why does _she_ not seem to comprehend with the fact that she needs her rest to raise the sun the next day and still have enough energy to bring it down at night? Celestia of all ponies should know that by now, she's had a thousand years of practice after all!

That pony was going to get the first lecture from me after a thousand years, and it was not going to be a lovely trip down memory lane.

I tapped my hoof on the glass door and awaited her to open it.

...

"Celestia? It's me Luna"

She should know it was me. I'm the only one in Equestria who knows the balcony to her room. It was the tallest tower of the castle

"**PRINCESS CELESTIA OF EQUESTRIA GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!**"

"Luna?" a familiar voice asked behind me "Why in the name of Equestria are you yelling at my door?".

I turned around and cuddled my sister. "Oh Tia, where have you been?"

"At Night Court...".

My face drooped at the mention of Night Court. S-she... she ran Night Court for me all these years? I thought I'd never hear her say such a thing- well to my face that is...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I didn't know Night Court was still running, I thought you actually fired them all like I wished a long time ago" says Luna.

Celestia shrugged, "Well, like I said it was required and your fellow members have changed as more generations have come and gone. They are as tame as the ones in the Day Court a thousand years ago. But one thing..." she sighed "My members _changed_ to your Night Court ones, they are such foals now I can hardly believe these were the offsprings of my original group!"

Luna tried to suppress her laughter as Celestia went on and on about the Day Court council members.

_Oh I feel so bad for my sister yet at the same time it's hilarious!_

"But enough about those elites, how had your day been with Twilight Sparkle? I do hope the Royal Guards hadn't bothered you or Twilight's conversations"

Luna bit her lip and suddenly became anxious. She didn't even _bring_ the Royal Guards along; Celestia originally assigned them to escort her to Ponyville and guard her until she comes back to Canterlot. But Luna didn't like the order very well. So what did she do?

Make a deal with the guards to pay them extra if they let the order slip without letting Celestia know.

It always works... and it did.

"Twilight was such a lovely mare to talk with. She loved stargazing, reading, and learning like I did and even had a liking for Starswirl the Bearded! You must've caught the lucky stars to have a studious student like her Tia" Luna babbled to try and change the subject.

"Hmm, yes indeed she is Luna. But did the guards bother you?" Celestia repeated at the notice of Luna's discomfort.

Luna gave her most foolproof smile to Celestia, "No, not at all! They were quite a pleasure to have around surprisingly..." she lied with hesitance of lying to her sister.

Celestia eyed Luna strangely, "Well alright then..." she yawned "Since I'm still getting your old bedroom fixed would you want to join me in my sleep tonight?"

The younger alicorn grinned from ear to ear ecstatically; it's been far too long since she and Celestia have shared a bed, and even longer since they last slept together. This was one of those moments she wished she had more time to spend on, after all even with their immortality they could still get sick and die like all the other ponies, Luna wanted to make sure she'd have more than enough time to finally be with Celestia once again.

"Of course my dear sister" Luna agreed and opened the glass door with her magic. She turned to Celestia, "Tia do you still have that-?" Luna paused as she realized her sister staring at the room in pure hysteria. She also joined her sister's glance, the moment she looked in the room her jaw dropped.

On Celestia's majestic sunset- themed bed, there lay a Discord statue with his hand holding a piece of paper. He was laying down and seeming to await someone... like Celestia herself.

Celestia levitated the paper over to her eyes and began to read.

_Dearest Aunt Celestia, _

_Meet me in the statue garden tonight. I will be waiting near the Discord Statue. I'll be here all night and tomorrow night until you come. Bring that blue mare with you. _

_~ His most royal highness, Prince Blueblood._

Luna was astonished. She didn't even know there was a prince in Equestria, all she knew was that Celestia and her where the only alicorns and no one else. Did Luna have siblings she doesn't even know existed? Nephews and nieces she haven't met?

"Luna, you may not know Blueblood as well as I have came to knowing him but he's our "nephew""

"Then who are his parents?" the younger sibling questioned.

"That's just it. His parents are elites; Blueblood is not really related to us by blood. His parents paid a million bits to the Equestrian Treasury for him to be declared a royal prince" Celestia explained.

_Just who would pay a million bits to become royalty when you can use the money for better cause? _Luna thought.

"Well his parents were idiots but we might as well go to the Canterlot Statue Garden to see what's all this nonsense is about" Celestia scoffed

Luna nodded in agreement, "Your leading"

And with that, the two sisters flew off to the Canterlot Statue Garden and walked the path to the Discord Statue. With a bit of anxiety, Celestia stayed close to her sister. Oh how she despised Blueblood; he had the nerve to push around the citizens of Equestria like they were his slaves and act like he was the most important pony to have ever lived. While he may be an eye catching stallion, Blueblood's personality and acts were not the most handsome as most would think.

But to the lunar sister who has just been informed of this prince...

_Prince Blueblood may not be so bad... After all, if he was living in Canterlot Castle under Celestia's guidance he might be quite the generous pony! _she thought gleefully and kept curiously following her sister.

XxXxXxXXxXxXxX

Spike drowsily went downstairs to see what was making all the racket at this time of night. It was of course, no other than Twilight pacing around the wooden statue of a horse's head in the middle of the library. The merciful dragon was feeling so distressed for his best friend, earlier that afternoon the unicorn went to a doctor since she felt ill.

The doctor said she was fine and just probably tired after the day's events. It was possible, earlier that morning Twilight and her friends battled Nightmare Moon then had a celebration of the victory hosted by Pinkie Pie. A couple hours later, Princess Luna came and chatted until sunset, but she then had to leave and that was when Twilight began feeling sick.

Could it be something she ate at the party?

Did Nightmare Moon cast a disease on her before being purified?

Spike was clueless of Twilight's condition at the moment, the only thing he knew to do now was to be paralyzed in apprehension. Could Twilight even die from this peculiar illness?

Heaven knows.

"Twilight if you keep pacing in circles all night you're going to make a hole around the statue" he warned with a yawn.

The terrorized unicorn then stopped her circling and looked at her #1 assistant in tears. Spike gave a small gasp in return. He hasn't seen Twilight cry since she buried her pet brick when she was just a small filly. What was happening to her!?

"Twilight you need to get some rest; everything is going to be alright. Your not sick or dying, don't cry..." he says with a slight reassuring smile

"I- I w-want..." she mumbled "I want mommy"

Spike nearly slapped his forehead. Twilight was a full grown mare! Why would she still want her mother? Well... he could message them...

"Look I'll send a letter to your mother Star Sparkle and your father Moonshine Sparkle, would you be happy then?"

She shook her head furiously. "I want Celestia not them!" Twilight argued.

Spike sighed heavily, "Twilight, Princess Celestia is not your mom. Besides, she's probably sleeping by now"

Twilight then hissed and sneered at him coldly. "Celestia. _Now_."

The poor dragon then nodded helplessly and raced upstairs to write a letter to Celestia. One explaining Twilight's mentality taking over.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

By the time the two sisters reached Discord's statue, Celestia was shaking like a leaf in the wind. Although Luna was calm and curious she was wondering why her sister was acting like this, but didn't bother to ask it.

When they looked at the statue, nopony was there. Only a trapped draconequus posed like he was singing in victory yet screaming at the same time. Where was Blueblood?

_Aww, such a shame Blueblood has left for the night. We might as well return tomorrow night and await his arrival. Although I'd have to ask Tia why she's shaking so much as if she's-_

Celestia's scream cut the flow of Luna's thoughts. The lunar alicorn looked at the ground and saw her sister under a stallion's body. The colt had a blonde mane and tail which were curled, he also had blue eyes and a bowtie with a star compass- like cutie mark. To Luna he looked like the most handsomest stallion she had ever seen. Blueblood was a unicorn like most who lived in Canterlot.

_What. The. Hell. _

"Blueblood get off me this instant!" Celestia ordered

"Not until you grant my wishes auntie" he hissed.

"**BLUEBLOOD GET AWAY FROM OUR SISTER IMMEDIATELY!"** Luna protested

At the sound of his other aunt's bloodcurling Royal Canterlot Voice and medieval speech pattern he instantly hopped off Celestia. Luna helped her sister on her hooves then faced Blueblood.

_So much for a handsome and generous prince... I should've known better than to expect a noble to be like my dreams._

"So, this is Auntie Luna?" Blueblood asked Celestia

"Yes, and I will not grant your wish to make you ruler of Equestria for a day; let alone an hour"

Blueblood stomped a hoof on the ground, "AND WHY NOT!"

"Because if you ruled Equestria for even a second it would crash and crumble to pieces then become completely _nothing_!" Celestia clarified with a growl.

Luna was beginning to feel as if it was Discord and Celestia arguing instead of Blueblood. This seemed all too familiar.

"One word for you auntie, and that is tyrant. T-Y-R-A-N-T" the unicorn spat then held his head away from Celestia.

The redness on Celestia's face was growing darker and Luna knew Blueblood had toppled her patience past it's limits.

"Blueblood do you even _know_ how to define a "tyrant"?"

He scoffed, "A pony who dictates, what else?"

Before this argument could get anymore heated, Luna stepped in- between the two rivals. "Let me get my points straight; Blueblood you are being an unreasonable, spoiled, and cruel foal then misunderstanding the use of the term "tyrant". Celestia, your face is getting redder by the minute"

Celestia then made a noise that sounded like a mixture between a cow's moo, a frog's croak, and a ghost's wail. After a short moment there was a blinding flash and the two sisters were gone.

Celestia had teleported them back to her room and the Discord statue was gone from Celestia's bed.

A green flame then took form above Celestia's head which then blended in more, revealing a scroll with a "C" emblem on it.

"Who would send you a letter this late at night?" Luna wondered

"Twilight Sparkle"

She then began to read the letter.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Princess, Twilight has requested for your presence. You see, ever since Princess Luna came to visit earlier this afternoon; Twilight has felt ill. She already went to a doctor but he said she was fine, just probabaly a bit worn out from the Nightmare Moon incident today and all the celebrations afterwards he said. Twilight has been pacing restlessly for the past five hours without rest and I'm getting so worried! Please help her Celestia..._

_ Spike_

After reading the brief sentence about Luna; Celestia faced her little sister. "Luna... what did you do to Twilight?" she questioned.

"I didn't do anything! I didn't even know she felt sick after speaking to me; she looked just fine!" Luna protested, basically whining.

Celestia sighed stressfully. "Time for another trip to Ponyville..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Spike went downstairs once again and saw Twilight with her head inside a bucket.

"Ugh..." she moaned

"Twilight are you okay?" he asked

"I threw- AURGHHH" Twilight made a rather disturbing gurgling noise as she vomited into the bucket.

_Eew... _Spike thought disgustingly then spoke "Look Twilight, I messaged Princess Celestia and she's coming so please atleast try to stop throwing up".

Pinkie Pie then burst through the door and excitedly hopped her way into the library. "HI!" she greeted then stopped hopping instantly when she saw Twilight.

"Woah, did you eat dirt by accident again Twilight?"

"No.. I just spoke with Princess Luna and- BLARGHHH".

Pinkie crinkled her nose then her eyes lit "Ooh! Ooh! Are we making funny noises? BLERGH, MONK, BREEP, MRAWHH" she imitated childishly then giggled

"PINKIE YOU ARE NOT BEING HELP- BLERCHHHH!"

"Look Pinkie Pie, Twilight's not feeling really good right now so can you please stop messing around for a bit?" Spike requested.

"Okie dokie, lokie!".

They waited for a few more minutes as the two friends tried to survive Twilight's nonstop vomiting. Pinkie Pie was already looking as if she might join Twilight in her bucket any moment, and Spike felt his stomach twist and turn.

"Twilight Sparkle?" a voice called with concern.

"Pri- Prin- Princess Celestia?" Twilight stuttered and looked up from the bucket. For one moment, everything was blurred. Until Twilight saw her mentor's sincere and kind face, she felt her spirits lift and her vomiting urges stopped; even her earlier symptoms dissapeared at the presence of Celestia.

The lunar sister then entered the room and Twilight felt queasy once more.

_W-what's going on? _Twilight thought in terror. _Why am I acting this way?_

End of Chapter 3=


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I appreciate your opinions so much! Oh and this story will be done in mostly 3rd person; it was orignally only going to be Luna and Twilight's POV but yeah... I get new ideas and this story now includes many characters that help support the flow of the story. Ever so rarely I change into Luna and Twlight's POV. More will be uploaded soon; I can gurantee that. ^ ^**

Princess Celestia went over to her faithful student and sat down next to her (while trying to avoid looking at the contents of the bucket). She let her formal self slip away and let her maternal instincts come in.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked

Twilight's eyes met Celestia's. They were beaming with pleasure to see the memorable and caring face of Equestria's ruler once more; yet felt distressed at what Celestia would say next after being bothered in the middle of the night.

Would she make Twilight go back to Magic Kindergarden?

Banish her to the Everfree Forest?

Or worse... make her leave Ponyville and return to Canterlot?

"Yeah I'm fine now that you're here. Thank you so much Celestia" Twilight smiled weakly.

Celestia also grinned, "I'm just pleased that I can help in a way or two"

Twilight then stood up and gave an extensive sigh. "Alright, now you can banish me to the Everfree forest as you wish"

They all looked at Twilight like she was a bonehead, "I wouldn't banish you Twilight! Where would you get such a concept?".

_Gee I don't know Celestia, where WOULD somepony get SUCH an idea? _Luna thought sarcastically and faced Twilight again

"Twilight Sparkle?"

She gave her attention to Luna. "Yes?"

"I'm so sorry for making you feel so awful... I didn't mean to do it, I promise"

Twilight smiled, "It's okay Luna. This was probably just some weird coincidence; after all it has been a very tiresome day. I'm sure the doctor was right about the stress".

"Thanks..."

Celestia then stood up "We have to leave now Twilight. Luna needs to lower the moon tommorow and I have to raise the sun I'll have to see you next time my prized student. Oh and try to relax once and a while dear, you don't _always_ need to study".

Twilight nodded obediently to her mentor as she and Luna walked out the door then flew away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Blueblood was beyond outraged as he was escorted back to his royal chambers. The _nerve _of Celestia to teleport away from him during an important conversation; why did she not think he was worthy enough?

Blueblood was most definitely eligible! The ones deserving to be dethroned were Celestia and Luna themselves! Those spiteful and disgraceful ingrates! He hissed at the thought of their names and even kicked one of the guard ponies in frustration.

"Hmph!" the guard squeaked in surprise.

"Keep going you foal!" Blueblood commanded and kept walking.

_Once I get my hooves on the throne, I will definitely fire this guard first. _

Blueblood then observed the Canterlot Castle decorations. _Oh and change this place's decorum; it feels as if I'm trapped in ancient junk. _

Once the guards have reached his room, they opened the doors and let Blueblood enter. "Princess Celestia orders you to remain in your room until she comes and speaks to you" one of the guards instructed before shutting the doors. The prince swore he heard a _click_ of a lock being placed on his door.

_Oh this is fantastic... now how am I supposed to think when I know Celestia locked me in my OWN room and will speak to me later? Well... atleast now I will be able to make a plan to dethrone the two sisters in peace and quiet. Now where's that quill and parchment?  
_

As the scheming unicorn searched for his lost quill and parchment while mumbling his anger about the two alicorns, he failed to notice a blue mare wearing magician garments tumble out from his closet. Only did he finally realize when he turned around and saw her. A bluish mare with a white mane wearing a star- themed purple magician hat and cloak with a star wand and moon cutie mark.

She panicked and rushed for the door. The unicorn struggled to open it until she stopped and zoomed for the two windows and tried to open them. They were of course locked. With no choice left; the mare faced Blueblood directly.

"Don't kill me! If you do, The Great and Powerful Trixie will feed you to an Ursa Major the moment she gets out of here!"

_Great and Powerful Trixie...? Who on Equestria am I talking to?_

"That's nice dear, now can you just leave so I can finally plan my revenge?"

"Who? Against Celestia and Luna?"

Blueblood was bewildered; how did Trixie know who he wanted to unleash his wrath on them? Was it something he said?

"H-how did-?"

"You nimrod! Did you not even acknowledge that you were mumbling on and on about getting your revenge on them? You are the biggest idiot I have met!" she screamed.

Blueblood slapped his forehead with his hoof in shame. He truly _was_ being a dunce. Maybe that ludicrous Celestia did have a point...

_No! Celestia just wants to keep the throne only for her and her sister! She's a tyrant! _

"Although... you'd need a companion to acomplish this task. After all, Princess Celestia has ruled for thousands of years; everypony who's anypony would know better than to start a rebellion and try to overthrow her. She's quite the vigorous opponent. The Great and Powerful Trixie would be honored if you would let her help overthrow those two alicorns dominating the throne and manipulating everypony" Trixie offered.

_Well... she seems to know what she's up against and she is beautiful..._

"Okay then Trixie-

" THAT'S THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE TO YOU!" corrected the angered mare

"_"_The Great and Powerful Trixie" will you please join my attempt on destroying Celestia and Luna?" he asked.

Trixie smirked then nodded "I'm sure you'll have a pleasure working with me".

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A few weeks later, the Mane 6 went on a picnic in the Canterlot Gardens with Princess Celestia's permission.

"I cannot believe the Princess allowed us to have such a marvelous picnic out here in the gardens!" exclaimed Rarity "Everything here is so exquisite and noble! THIS. IS. THE. BEST. POSSIBLE. THING!.

"Yeah Twilight! This is so awesome!" Rainbow Dash squealed.

Twilight blushed, "I'm glad we can have a picnic here. I've always dreamed of doing this with my friends since I was a filly".

"And the animals here are so... sweet" Fluttershy chuckled while playing with one of the bunnies.

"Ooh! Ooh! Did you guys know Twilight used to play here with her pet brick?" Pinkie cut in

The others tried to stop their laughs but a few muffles got out and Rainbow was the first to crack. "What did you name your pet rock? Rocky?" she teased then exploded into a fit of unstoppable laughter.

"NO! And for your information it was named Sweet Celestia" Twilight corrected.

The giggling suddenly stopped and everpony looked at her with strange looks plastered on to their faces. "Sweet Celestia? Y'all named yer doll after the Princess?" Applejack asked.

"Let's just say I really, really, really, liked the name Celestia".

xxXxXxxXXXXXXxXXXXXXXx

Luna's POV:

My legs were trembling as I walked to the gardens. I wasn't sure if I would be able to make an acceptable impression on the Mane 6; this was after all the first time I would get to be with them and know all their names and personalities.

I have spent half the day screaming into my pillow out of anxiety and I was on the verge of dragging my sister out of her meetings and stacks of paperwork and resort to whining at her until she eventually raises the moon so I don't have to do this.

But of course it was a preposterous idea to even do that. I'd just most likely try to raise the moon myself until Celestia notices the change in the balance of day and night.

That was _if_ I was demented and desperate for an easy way out.

But luckily I'm not. It's too late to turn back anyway...

I spot Twilight and her friends merrily sitting down under the shade of an ancient maple tree. They were laughing on their stomachs and just being themselves. At the sight of them, I almost shed a tear. All my life,my friends will and have left me; whether they were my best friend or just a friend I've been stabbed by their passing. It was the same for Celestia. But it was worse...

When a close friend of hers has died; Celestia was completely unpredictable and moonstruck. She once absolutely refused to raise the sun and cried all day until her eyes were red and she had bags under them; I had to raise the sun myself that day and do all her work and my work.

"Hiya there Princess Luna!"greeted a voice with a southern accent.

I snapped out of my thoughts and saw the group all smiling at me. They like me?

"Hello" I replied plainly

The others then also greet me with warm "Hi's" and "Hello's" as I trot my way towards them. This was it! I'm making friends!

"Do you want to join our picnic?" Pinkie asked

"Of course!".

As I joined in with the Mane 6, I couldn't stop smiling. They chatted with me and laughed along; it was as if I have known them forever.

Twilight though, was not grinning as brightly as the others; although they seem to not notice. Those eyes were piercing me in the heart with a jealous arrow.

I could feel it. The aura of what she has gave was vigorous yet slow. It seems as if Twilight wanted me to burn with the shot of that arrow she threw; it even felt like the sting of death was inserted along with the other energies.

What was she jealous about?

Is it me being around her friends and trying to befriend them?

Was it something I said?

Was it for that incident?

=End of Chapter 4=

**A/N: Um Twilight? Are you going nuts again? **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just a bit of light on Celestia's side. **

Princess Celestia watched from her balcony as she raised the moon, glad to see no more shadows of the mare trapped inside. The shadow she was forced to remember and look at for a thousand years. Yet even without the shadow, Celestia felt like a dimwit.

After all that has happened... could she forgive herself? After letting herself banish Luna just because Luna wanted more ponies to appreciate her night?

She was a horrid ruler, mentor, and sister. Blueblood was right; she indeed _was _a tyrant.

How could anypony bow down to anypony like her? Kiss her hooves like she was the god?

How could _anypony_ love such a monstrosity such as Celestia?

"I don't deserve the throne to Equestria" she whispered "Luna was meant to be loved, respected, and worshipped with every step she takes. I'm the one who should be hated, feared, and disliked amongst everypony".

What did they see in her that made her the main ruler?

_Maybe because they don't know I banished my own sister..._

Celestia looked up to the moon again and finally gave in. She laid on the floor of the balcony and put her hooves in front of her eyes then let everything be free.

The pain. The regret. The guilt that she has held for a thousand years only to herself with no one to comfort her with. It was difficult to be a princess, you had to keep all emotions inside of you and keep professional; but here was a place were Celestia can finally let go. Where there is nopony to attend to or all those pesky tasks to take care of.

Her crown slipped away from her head and fell next to her.

As she kept glancing at the moon it only reminded her of all she has done in the past and what she will maybe do in the future.

"I'm sorry mother and father! I'm sorry I kept her in the moon, I'm sorry if I made her a hidden shadow to everypony! I- I just want to be loved; I was selfish okay?! I wasn't thinking for my sister, only myself and nopony else" Celestia admitted " I am a foal and I'm not ready for this yet! J-just kill me to end my misery! Why should I live when I have already hurt so many hearts and souls? Why did you have to choose me when I am weak and cruel!?"

The moon gave a dull glow in response and Celestia couldn't bear it any longer. She then flew to the highest mountain tip in Equestria and unleashed all of her deepest feelings and burdens. "LUNA I KNOW I'VE HURT YOU AND MADE YOU BE HUMILIATED; I'AM SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" she bawled and laid on the ground once more.

"I've loved you for a thousand years and I've tried to set you free so I can see you once more. I didn't care for the consequences; I just wanted you back... I'm a horrible sister I know and I have treated you like dirt; yet after your release a few days ago I still treat you like dirt. I don't deserve someone special like you"

Celestia wiped away her tears . "Because Luna...I have died eternally just waiting for you".

=End of Chapter 5=

**A/N: Yeah I know, I didn't probably hit the crying point that much. But I'm just trying to show how Celestia is feeling even after the release of Luna from the moon. A very brief chapter. My shortest yet! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Spotlight's on Luna now. I can't believe I cried while writing this. Thanks for the favorites, reviews, and follows my readers! I appreciate your appreciation for this story. (Even if sometimes writing it makes me cry XD) Oh and I had to change the story description since it kinda sucked but it will have the same info and will make no changes to the story's plot.**

Luna stirred from her sleep to realize her sister wasn't next to her anymore. Looking out to the balcony, Luna realized it was already night and that Celestia's tiara was on the floor. She got out of bed and levitated the tiara off the ground.

As she did, she suddenly heard whispers.

_"I have died eternally just waiting for you"_

_"I've loved you for a thousand years and I've tried to set you free so I can see you once more. I didn't care for the consequences; I just wanted you back... I'm a horrible sister I know and I have treated you like dirt; yet after your release a few days ago I still treat you like dirt. I don't deserve someone special like you"_

Luna's eyes filled with tears as she realized it was Celestia's frail voice. She was speaking to the moon. She was speaking to Luna...

_"J-just kill me!" _

_"I just want to be loved..."_

Luna then sat on the floor of the balcony feeling guilty for turning into Nightmare Moon all those years ago. She knew Celestia was pained when she was banished but Luna didn't know she meant _this _much to her sister. It must've been difficult... being one who is forced to watch everypony age then die over and over again; knowing the only pony you love with all your heart is angered at you and is banished to the moon for a millenia.

_And I thought Celestia banished me out of hatred. But all along, it was for love... _

She stared at the tiara in sorrow. Celestia was Luna's world and she was hers. They were true sisters to the end, staying together forever and conquering the dangers with each other's support. If only Luna hadn't grown jealous of Celestia and tried to make the night last eternally. She glanced up to her moon; her former prison for a thousand years.

"Celestia, don't cry for me anymore. I'm here with you now and we'll be together for the rest of our lives. I accepted your apologies the moment you sent me to the moon; but now all I want is for you to forgive me. I've done wrong to my subjects and I deserved that punishment that the Elements of Harmony have chosen for me, I was being a foal and I couldn't think straight" Luna responded.

_"I forgive you Luna and I'm glad you forgave me"_

"Please come back Tia... I miss you"

"I'm already here" said Celestia as she flew inside the room, landing gracefully on the floor. Luna then ran over to her sister and put her hooves around her neck as they both slumped down to the floor; Luna could feel her sister's warm and kind aura. The very thing she has desired to feel once more after a millenia of nothing but darkness. Yet Luna could also feel that her sister was afraid.

"Don't leave me... please" she begged "Do you promise me Luna?"

The lunar sister nodded and smiled reassuringly at Celestia, who had eyes that were bloodshot and red.

"Let's go to sleep Tia. Everything will be alright okay?"

Celestia just looked at the ground as Luna led her to the bed. "Goodnight" she finally said at last before Luna continued her sleep.

=End of Chapter 6=


	7. Chapter 7

Princess Celestia paced back and forth as she awaited the Mane 6 to arrive in response from her letter of distress. She hated it when she could do nothing to help resolve the situation, especially when the problem includes the lives of ponies at stake. It had only been a few weeks since her breakdown and this was most definitely _not_ helping!

_Oh why now?! I thought that spell could keep him quiet for the next thousands of years! But instead he HAD to break free and cause chaos to Equestria! _

She stopped her pacing when she heard the doors burst open and the Mane 6 flooded in. "Princess Celestia!" Twilight cries "We came as fast as we could!".

Celestia looks at the group and sighs "Thank you, you all"

"Is this about the weather, and the animals weird behavior? What's happening out there? Is there-"

Celestia cut her off by raising a hoof and gave a somewhat nerve- wrecking glare. "Follow me".

She led the Mane 6 to Canterlot Tower and explained to them about the situation until Discord interrupted and informed them that he hid the Elements of Harmony. Celestia then let the Mane 6 leave before she faced Discord.

"So, is that how you plan to defeat me? By sending your defenseless subjects? How pathetically rash for someone like you my love" rang the draconequus's voice as he appeared in front of Celestia.

"I only did it because Luna and I are no longer connected to the Elements of Harmony. Do you think we had a choice?" Celestia asked.

Discord put his finger on his chin then shrugged, "Honestly I know those foals will defeat me anyways. I don't have much choices either sweetheart. Oh and how's that nettlesome imbecile you call a sister, still a spoiled brat after all these years I suppose?"

Celestia prepared to charge as she huffed "Don't you dare insult Luna like that!"

He held her face gently and gave a loving look to her eyes. Celestia handed him back a grim glare and growled in addition. "Let. Go." she demanded.

Discord playfully shook his head as Celestia kept trying to wiggle away. "**DISCORD! LET US GO!**" Celestia whined furiously.

"So boring Tia, then again you always were. I can't really blame you for that now can I?"

"**Thou are such a foal! How can thou do this to us?! We were friends back then and now look at us, hath the Discord we once loved flown away? Please telleth us!**"

Discord rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, making a photo appear in front of Celestia. In the picture were two alicorns, one with a pink mane and one with a slightly darker cerulean mane, they were catching the drops of chocolate milk from the carnation pink cotton candy cloud above; they were soaked and one draconequus from above was making the clouds bigger.

"**This is us... when we were just in our youth**"

"Have you already forgotten those memories _that _easily? It's only been three thousand years after all, it wouldn't be too difficult to remember for an alicorn" Discord scoffed.

"But still..."

The draconequus yawned then looked outside the window at the entrance of the palace labyrinth, where 6 mares where slowly walking towards it. He turned back to Celestia, who was still staring disbelievingly at the picture. "Time's ticking Tia. Thank you for not destroying me"

Celestia then shot a beam of energy towards Discord. With late warning, he was hit but paid no care to go and insult Celestia; instead, Discord teleported away and the alicorn left behind went back to her room to observe the picture.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The Great and Powerful Trixie has been spying Princess Luna for over an hour now and she was bored to death.

_I can't believe that idiot Blueblood sent the Great and Powerful Trixie to spy on the night princess! Of all the ponies in Equestria why me!?_

They had already done their research of how Celestia ruled for the past millenium; hiking taxes, executions, and some other actions of what seemed like tyranny. The Great and Powerful Trixie was beginning to lose her interest in this plot to overthrow Celestia and Luna, she had researched deeper into the situations and discovered good intentions behind them instead of something awful.

And besides, Blueblood was getting on her nerves. Trixie felt more like she was being enslaved rather than co-working with that mess of a pony. The Lunar Princess was just outside the balcony, staring at the changing shifts of day and night that she couldn't control, nothing exciting going on.

_Might as well report to Prince Bossypants that I got nothing out of this stupid idea- oh wait is that Princess Celestia?!_

Luna turned to her elder sister with curiosity. "What did he say to you?" she asked.

"Nothing much. Although he handed me this" Celestia replied as she levitated the picture over to her sister.

The alicorn observed the picture in silence then looked back to Celestia. "You were betrothed to him" she said "Weren't you?"

She nodded hesitantly and sat down next to Luna. They both sighed at the land below them. Chaos was reigning wherever their eyes took them and what's even worse was that they were powerless against all of it.

"He's not the same draconequus that I've loved though" Celestia whispered

"I wouldn't say that, he's still the same deep within,Tia. Both of you are perfect" Luna protested

"How could you say that!? He likes chaos and I prefer order, we are two completely different species and not to mention he's a thousand years older!"

Luna gave a Are- you- kidding- me look. Celestia of all ponies is now the one babbling on about the complications of love?

_Discord has surely corrupted her mind _she thought as she now realized that Celestia's mane and body colours have turned dull. _Just great... Now am I supposed to run Equestria while my sister is trapped in a trance that turns her into the opposite of who she is? _

"Celestia, are you feeling alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she replied with a sarcastic tone, "After all, I just got my demonic sister back after I happily banished her to the moon so I wouldn't see her revolting face on Equestria ever again".

_That_ crossed Luna's line.

"**THOU FOAL! HOW _DARE_ THOU SAY SUCH A THING TO THY SISTER!?**" the lunar sister boomed as she stepped away from Celestia.

"Maybe because my sister has anger management problems and whined to me about how nopony appreciates her nights. So when I told her that ponies need the day she got so provoked that she actually transformed Nightmare Moon"

Trixie silently gasped. How could Princess Celestia say that to her own sister? She would never do that! The mare peeked through the doors of the closet she was currently hiding in**.**

**UGHHH!**** DISCORD STOP CORRUPTING OUR SISTER!**" Luna yelped out to the balcony then tried to get her old sister back by shaking her and slapping her face.

"Ouch! Stop it you spoiled brat!" the elder whined.

_I'm so sorry dear sister, I hope you can forgive me for this. _

Luna electrified her sister and even tried a Fail- Safe spell but nothing worked. Before Luna's eyes, Celestia turned completely gray and pulled away from her.

"I wish I never had a sister like you!"

Even if Luna knew Celestia was under a trance, it was difficult for her to hear Celestia's voice say something such as that.

_Please come back to normal Tia, please..._

=End of Chapter 7=


	8. Chapter 8

The Great and Powerful Trixie stepped into the royal chambers of Prince Blueblood. All the information she has gathered from the two alicorns was beyond one's wildest dreams and Trixie knew she could impress the stallion at least one last time before leaving.

Blueblood too busy looking over their plans to notice once again so Trixie slammed the door and got his attention. The prince was rather provoked with this action and gaped at his "companion". "What is it now Trixie?" he groaned impatiently.

"It's _The Great and Powerful Trixie _ for the seventy- fifth time!" she corrected once more.

Prince Blueblood snorted at her comment "Hmm, yes; but what have you gotten from spying on Princess Luna?"

Trixie then pulled out a 200 page notebook from inside her hat then tossed it in front of him. "The Great and Powerful Trixie has written everything she has heard from the alicorn princesses. Read for yourself".

Blueblood touched the notebook with his hoof then came jumping back after a few seconds. "I think it's moving" he whispered "Read it for me".

The exhausted mare facehoofed. She's had enough of this madness and this prince was beginning to be a royal pain in the head. The Great and Powerful Trixie knew it was time to end it all. "No".

At first, Blueblood just thought she was joking. Until Trixie sharpened her scowl. "What did you say?"

"I said _no._" Trixie repeated

"You. Wouldn't. Dare"

"Yes, I would"

"Nopony escapes from me with a no"

" Then watch the Great and Poweful Trixie be the first to do so"

With a flash, Trixie has teleported herself out of Blueblood's room and back to Ponyville. After a while, Trixie has realized she has left the notebook with Blueblood.

_Uh- oh..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Princess Luna cowered in agony as her corrupted sister kept verbally harassing her soul.

_You'll pay for this Discord... you'll pay for what you have done to my sister!_ she vowed in her thoughts.

For five hours Celestia had made Luna suffer, the young alicorn had cried throughout those hours of torment and the oldest has completely lost all her colours. Then after what seemed like eternity, Discord appeared.

"I'm back my beloved! Are you ready to-" the draconequus paused as he saw Luna crying and Celestia colourless.

"Discord..." the lunar alicorn begged "S-stop... C-Celestia"

He observed the sun princess. Her colors had dissapeared and she was a darker grey. Even if Discord himself can corrupt other ponies and make them turn grey, it's not as dark as this. Somepony else had manipulated her mind and there was no telling who, the corruption spell Discord uses is a powerful one and no average unicorn can perform it, which means whoever did this to Celestia must've been an alicorn.

_It couldn't have been Luna, she looks as if she's really pained by this _Discord thought.

"Alright Celestia come with me". Discord took her hoof and snapped his fingers, teleporting them from the throne room back to Celestia's room. He sat her down on the balcony.

"What do you want?" she complained as the draconequus sat down next to her.

"Look, Celestia... I just wanted you to know..."

"Know what?!" the alicorn demanded.

_Should I do it or wait thousands of years? Alright pros and cons. Pro, if I do it she'll scream . Con, Celestia would scream at me. Aw who cares, either way I go it'll be the same. _

"Discord tell me what the hell you're chattering about or I'll kick your hindquarters so hard that you'll be flying to the moon!"

_That actually sounds much better than being encased in stone, but still... how can I; the spirit of chaos and all things disharmony fall in love with somepony who would rather jump into a pit of snapping snakes rather than lose order and harmony across the land?_

"I'm going to send you to the moon in three seconds if you don't start talking!" Celestia snapped as another wave of grey stopped her flowing mane.

_She doesn't even have the power to send anypony to the moon. How could she expect me to believe that one simple kick will send me there?_

"One"

_Better choose or lose..._

"Two"

_She better kick me to the moon instead of the sun. I'll get roasted!_

"Thre-"

Before Celestia could finish the word "Three" Discord put his hands on her face and put his lips to hers. The draconequus without a doubt, thought this was the most imbecilic choice to have ever been made in the history of Equestria. His eyelids were bolted shut but he knew they had fallen to the floor of the balcony when they kissed.

Minutes passed, and Discord felt something wet on his paws, which were placed delicately on Celestia's face.

_Don't tell me she's actually crying for Equestria's sake! Wait a second... _

Discord didn't notice it before but Celestia had her forelegs around his neck. Even with his eyes still closed he knew it was hers. After a couple more minutes, they pulled away and the draconequus opened his eyes once again in relief. Although, before his eyes was a coloured mare. Discord didn't expect this to occur, the only purpose behind that kiss was to tease Celestia so he can laugh at her; not to change her back to the understanding, caring, kind pony she was.

_There goes my fun... why did I have to do it?_

Both were speechless. Until the sun princess broke the silence.

"I love you Discord..." Celestia smiled weakly, "My sister was right, you never changed after all these years. I'm sorry I turned you to stone"

Discord shrugged then quickly stuck out his tongue before mouthing a brief "Goodbye" and teleporting away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Luna's POV:

I rubbed my head with my hoof. My vision was blurry as I woke from unconsciousness. The last thing I remember was that I in the throne room and Discord was teleporting away with corrupted Celestia. I could n't feel anything, my hooves were numb and so was my body.

As my vision cleared, I could barely make out some black lines and what seemed like flickering torches. It smelled like damp earth and burning wood. This was most certainly not the throne room...

"Nightmare Moon..." said a distant, deep voice. It was so vague yet so recognizable. Whoever it was, the voice was certainly male.

"You foal..."

"We are not a foal!" I finally hollered back.

"Says the princess who replaced me with that wretched mare" he hissed

This didn't make any sense. I know that voice but I can't grasp it's identity and what does he mean by "replaced"?

"Do you not remember me?"

"No"

My vision soon became clear and my senses returned. As I saw the room, I remained silent on the outside and wailed inside. I was in a cage and my body ached to no end, I could feel the openings of cuts and my strength diminishing promptly with every move I make. I could feel something was wrapped around my horn, wings, and hooves keeping me strapped to some kind of tree.

The room I was in was dimly lit but I recognized the surroundings too quickly.

This was my sister and I's old residence for a hundred years before we moved to Canterlot Castle and made it the capital. But how did my kidnappers find this place? Very few have known this location and as years passed the secret died with them, one would have to venture to the most remote parts of the Everfree to even reach this place! They must have found it by accident or something.

A stallion then came out of the shadows. He had a brown coat, solar coloured mane and tail, and an open book and quill for a cutie mark. After my inspection, I knew who it was.

Somepony who was reported dead 16 days after he left...

=End of Chapter 8=

**A/N: I have a few OC's roaming about in this story, pretty easy to identify! Wonder who that stallion is... (Don't you hate cliffhangers but sometimes it needs to be done?) Thanks for faves, reviews, and follows! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! :) Oh and yeah... the Dislestia shipping... *shrugs* **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**:** I do not own the character of Heavenly Touch. She belongs to her owner, Heavenly Touch. I give them thanks for letting me use their OC. If you want to know more about her past, search: The Heavenly Touch. I'm using her past off that story so please look it up if you could :) **

**Again, I do not own Heavenly Touch. All credit goes to owner. I'm sorry to keep you all waiting for this chapter! I'm really busy getting ready for school :(**

It was Sunhaze Rage...

This is ludicrous! How in the name of Equestria can one be resurrected!? Even Celestia and I don't have the power to do something like that. Oh no... Celestia! How will she react when she realizes I've been kidnapped by our dead advisor that almost pushed us to war!? This is hysteria! No.. No... No... I must stay calm. I cannot let my guard down and let my enemy see that I am distressed; it only brings pleasure to their minds and they will continue to prey on you until you are no more.

My experience as Nightmare Moon has taught me those tricks, and as much as I loathe to say this, I'm sometimes grateful I turned into my alternative self.

"You devil. A beast like you that displayed such atrocity to the citizens of Equestria must be infinitely punished for their crimes. Princess Celestia should've kept you in the moon; away from causing dilapidation to a peaceful and orderly kingdom such as this one" Sunhaze snarled and shot a dagger at me.

Without my ability to use magic and protect myself, the dagger crawled its way into my body. I eventually pulled the dagger out excruciatingly with my limited energy and put my hoof on it to help stop the bleeding. Good thing I was fortunate enough to only get hit on my waist and nowhere near my heart, head, or some other important function.

"Why doth thee despise our very existence? What have we done to thou that hath caused resentment towards us?" I pleaded

Sunhaze walked over to me and sat down so we were eye level. "You replaced me with Moonheart, my sister to be exact"

I just gazed at him in awe. I didn't know Moonheart was his sister! Not one mention has been made and how could somepony such as Moonheart have a vile brother like Sunhaze?!

"She was the one who told me about that vine wrapped around your horn, wings, and legs" he gestured to the vines.

I looked down at my foreleg. I couldn't believe my eyes.

This was Drainlife vine. As harmless as it might seem, it is a lethal weapon used to suck magic and energy away from a pony or any type of creature. The magic and energy are then transferred to the creature controlling it. But what does he want with my power!?

"After you and your sister fired me a week after the meeting of with the griffin ambassadors then hired Moonheart; I became enraged. It was not because I have failed to put Equestria in the state of war; that was a true mistake of mine, but it was because I have failed to serve my master's order to take you off the throne. You two delirious alicorns have ruled far too long! Somepony else needs to be on the throne, somepony who rightfully deserved it before you and Celestia had to thieve it away and wreck it."

"Why doth thee want us to abdicate so dreadfully? What hath we done-

"Everything! You and Celestia ruined everything! I was the one who was trying to prevent your release so that Celestia would be my only target! I was the one who killed his own sister! I was the one who used the most forbidden spells to ever exist in Equestria so that I can gain immortality!". Sunhaze was inching closer to the bars and was almost shoving his face towards me.

"How could thee do this to us!?" I cried

"**BECAUSE I TOLD HIM TO DO SO!**" interrupted a ferocious and merciless voice.

That tone... there was only one pony who had dared to holler at me like that...

No.

She was gone. Dead. Forgotten. Her name was erased in history. She doesn't exist.

But if she's nonexistent, who's voice am I hearing now? It couldn't have been her.

The owner of the voice then appeared next to Sunhaze.

I was wrong.

In front of me stood an alicorn with a very blight blue fur with a golden and yellow mane that fell to the floor and dragged,. Her cutie mark was something I could not describe. Her sunshine eyes were now a foggy memory in my mind, there was no hint of delight found within them.

I didn't know how to react to her sudden appearance. After all, she was never seen or heard from ever since she left thousands of years ago. This was Equestria's first Queen and my sister...

Heavenly Touch.

Oh my most merciful Celestia hear my plead!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After the celebration of Discord's defeat (which she dreadfully despised) Princess Celestia went to her room to gather her thoughts.

A pesky one had been haunting her mind since mid-afternoon when she sent back Twilight's letters after much hesitation, since she thought it would pain Spike to release all of those letters one by one.

It was the fact that she hasn't seen Luna since their blurred meeting that morning.

Everything that happened until Discord arrived was cloudy in Celestia's memories. Although she remembered Luna's screams, cries, and fury; that was what annoyed Celestia to no end.

_What if I did something atrocious to her without being concious of what I was doing!? _the elder pondered restlessly.

If she _really _did do something diabolical to her little sister, could it be possible that _Luna ran away_?

_No she couldn't have. Luna wouldn't do something like that. Or would she!?_

Celestia denied her thoughts. She knew Luna would never dare to betray her like that.

_But to make sure I'll check every corner and nook of the castle. She might just be in the gardens. _

So she searched the palace like she vowed.

_Luna has to be here somewhere..._

**A/N: Short chapter and a cliffhanger =p **

**Hopefully I can post a chapter a day even if they are short. I'm sorry if you have to wait but school's going to get in the way :(**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: New chapters will always be posted on Friday or on rare occasions, when I have some free time :D**

Prince Blueblood knew it was time to bring his plan to life. After weeks of planning, spying, and bribing it was time.

Although without The Great and Powerful Trixie's help everything just got a level harder.

_That's alright, I can succeed without her help anyways! That useless piece of commoner garbage was just a waste of my precious time._

With his heart beating, and his head scheming; Blueblood entered the throne room. On the magnificent throne sat Celestia, unaware of her surroundings with her head facing forward. Her mane was straight and had lost its colours. It was no longer flying in invisible wind. Blueblood bribed the usual guards protecting her to take a day off so he could act without anypony witnessing.

The unicorn observed her for a while before making his act. The alicorn's coat seemed to be a dull gray rather than the regal white, her eyes were bulleted to the wall on the other side of the room and nothing else. She gave a professional look and her sitting position was stiffer than usual.

This was the first time Blueblood has ever seen anypony so grave and grim at the same time. He then began to have second thoughts about his plan.

_This doesn't seem to be the Celestia I know. Something is off about her today... should I continue to do this? Maybe I shall, this is my only chance! She's off guard!  
_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The train ride back to Ponyville took at least thirty minutes alone and the Mane 6 were exhausted from the fight with Discord, along with yet another honoring celebration.

Twilight Sparkle only gazed out the window with a morose and puzzled look plastered on her face. The others were sitting together on other seats glancing towards her.

Applejack was the first to speak up after gaining her courage "Y-you alright s-sugarcube?" she asked with a trembling voice.

"Oh I'm_ beyond_ alright" Twilight replied grimly

"What do you mean by beyond darling?" Rarity continued.

"Let me put this in a straight forward manner that even somepony like Pinkie Pie can understand; I. Don't. Like. Princess. Luna" Twilight spat.

The others gasped.

"Oh Twilight! How can you say such a thing!?" Fluttershy gasped

"Twilight how could you!?"

"You know why I truly and honestly hate her?" Twilight asked

The others turned to her with frightened looks "Because she stole Celestia" the mare continued.

They raised their eyebrows and Spike put on a glare, "Twilight, Celestia doesn't belong to you! No matter how much you stress this statement she isn't your belonging and Luna didn't take her away. They're sisters Twi, they've been alive even before you were born and-"

The dragon was cut off as the unicorn pinned him to the ground. Spike's eyes shrunk as he saw the beastly feelings Twilight was expressing.

"Not my belonging? Have you forgotten who I've idolized my entire life!? The only reason why we had to seperate was because of that wretched Summer Sun Celebration and Nightmare Moon! Celestia sent me to Ponyville just so I could find some ponies dim-witted enough to befriend and unlock the Elements of Harmony. If I never went to Ponyville that very day then I would have still be in Canterlot and not be with some meaningless friends with some mental issues this moment!" she thundered then turned to the other five mares "You mean **NOTHING **to me! All you've done is worsen the pain that you've given with sappy parties and pointless words!".

At the mention of her parties, Pinkie Pie's mane deflated. Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash all felt that their hearts have been drained of everything they knew about friendship, love, and happiness. The words that Twilight have said stabbed their hearts with the sharpest knives...

_"S-so I mean nothing to her after all? " _Rainbow Dash sobbed inside her head.

_"After what we've done for her?"_ Rarity thought.

_"How could she say that?! Twilight was one of my best friends!" _Fluttershy cried.

_"Ah' knew that egghead was nothin' but trouble. Ah' should've known" _Applejack grimaced.

_"S-she thought my parties were sappy and worthless...?" _Pinkie wondered.

_"Twilight... Do I really mean nothing? I've done everything for you and thought of you as a mother. Only to get an imcompatible speech of hate?" _Spike whimpered.

At the sight of her friends brokenhearted gazes, Twilight scowled in satisfaction then teleported back to Ponyville.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
Blueblood was on top of Celestia's majestic white body, his face was filled with sweat, his coat stained with his blood and Celestia's; the throne room was a complete wreck and Princess Luna was still nowhere to be found.

"You low- life mess of a pony! How _dare_ you do this to me!?"

"It was my duty to do so you tyrant!".

Blueblood was already pulling out his dagger as he prepared to kill of what he thought was his own flesh and blood. But as he saw deeper within Celestia's eyes, his opinion began to change.

_Of all these years... she's been the one to support me and to tutor me. Is this how I repay that time and love? By foolishly throwing lies at her and killing her?_

Celestia took notice of his expression and how lightheartened it became. "Were you just not getting ready to kill me?" she asked.

At the sudden tone of her voice, Blueblood striked.

Celestia caught his dagger with her magic then reluctantly stabbed him in the chest. The unicorn fell to his side in defeat, death seen in his eyes as he looked at the towering pony above him.

"You have gone too far this time Blueblood, I gave you a second chance and you demolished it like it was nothing when I had such high hopes"

As Celestia started to leave, Blueblood was extending his hoof to her and silently mouthing "I'm sorry". He knew he had made a big mistake but it was too late, Celestia would never forgive him.

_I might as well continue what I have started. I've already gone this far and I can't turn back now. _


	11. Dearest Readers

**Dear Fellow Reviewers and Followers,**

**I know this is sad to say but... I'm going to stop writing for "After A Thousand Years" due to school and a bunch more other stuff. I also lost ideas for this; I thought it had great potential but I kind of got stuck on what would happen next. As much as I loved writing it at first, it's sad that I have to leave it. **

**I will only be writing short fics for now. **

**So yeah...**

**I'm so sorry to dismay you all. Thank you for all the reviews you have given, I appreciated it so much :)**

** ~Stary**


End file.
